Love Is So Crazy, It Just Might Work
by awesometastic9
Summary: and I could tell you his favorite color's green, he loves to argue, born on the 18th, his sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if you asked me if I loved him ; I'd lie.
1. They're All the Same Guy

_Love is So Crazy, It Just Might Work_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

ONE

They're All the Same Guy

In **every **girl's life, there will _always_ be those **three**  
guys. The one she _loves_, the one she hates, and the  
one she **can't** get enough of. But in the **end**, they're all the  
_same_ guy.

Sonny sighed. _How did all this start? When was it that things changed between us? The 'fake date'? No… he immediately took it as a joke. But, what about the middle of it?_ Sonny thought. She sighed._ Sadly, I know about the end oh too well._

It was the most frustrating thing – Chad's mood swings – making her think one minute he cared (like with Eric, her biggest fan) and the next, he was out to embarrass her.

It was a never-ending cycle.

_At first, I hated him; ruining the peace picnic and then acting like he cared when Tawni and everyone dissed my lame superheroes skit, but really he was using me. And, probably the worst was using my good girl image to raise himself up in front of that reporter, Santiago Heraldo while putting me down and making me look bad. Even though I got him back, but still._

Then, during the Wild, Wild West sketch rehearsal a few days after the 'fake date'– Sonny saw him watching them from the studio doors. _He had this weird expression on his face… I couldn't place it. Longing? Admiration? I couldn't understand it._

When the sketch was over and Sonny looked back over to the doors – he was gone. Puzzled, Sonny excused herself from the rest of the _So Random!_ Cast – who were all going to the Commissary for some Fro Yo – and set off to find Chad.

Sonny immediately headed over to the _Mackenzie Falls_ studio and sought out his dressing room.

It wasn't that had to find.

It was at the end of the hall and it had _huge_ gold letters above the door spelling out his name, and a huge gold star below. _Stupid, arrogant, three-named jerk, _Sonny thought as she walked up to the door. It was slightly ajar, but – being Sonny – she knocked.

No answer.

"Chad?" Sonny called out timidly.

No answer.

Slowly, she peaked around the door, and saw it was empty. But, also seeing the interior – she was immediately drawn into the room.

Her per usual guilt about a sort of 'breaking and entering' melted away as soon as she stepped inside and saw how _huge_ it was. There was a rotating four rod closet _filled_ with clothes – _he may have more than Tawni!_ Sonny thought in awe and laughter – and there was a vanity like Tawni's – except without all the makeup. And _of course_ there was a huge array of pictures of himself along the walls. There was a long, L-shaped couch in front of a big plasma screen TV with all the latest electronics for an entertainment system. A blue Dell laptop was sitting on the coffee table, and so was an iPod Touch. Curious about what he listened to Sonny walked over to the coffee table and picked it up, turning it on. She went to the main list of songs and saw everything from the Eagles and Five For Fighting to the Red Hot Chili Peppers and Smashing Pumpkins.

_Wow, he has a wide array of tastes._

"Sonny?"

Sonny let out a shriek and jumped like ten feet in the air. Spinning around, she saw Chad standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "In my dressing room?"

"I- uh… was looking for you, and got… uh, sucked in this, ummm… wicked awesome dressing room?" Sonny stuttered, but it came out like a question, and she wrung her hands nervously.

_What's wrong with me?_ Sonny asked herself. _Why am I so nervous? This is Chad for Lord freaking sakes! CDC! The 'three-named jerk'!_

"Really, Sonny? Were you_ really?_" Chad said in his trademark mocking voice.

_That_ instantly sucked away her no-idea-why nervousness and replaced it with her_ usual_ irritable disposition towards him.

"Yes, Chad. I really was." Sonny said, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms over her chest.

"Okay, then," Chad allotted and Sonny raised her eyebrows in shock and confusion.

_Chad just agreed with me? Without fighting tooth and nail first?_ She thought, aghast.

"Did you just –" Sonny began, but Chad spoke over her.

"But, the real question is… why? Why were _you_ – Sonny Munroe – looking for _me_ – Chad Dylan Cooper?" his voice betrayed his obvious bemused curiosity.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" she laughed, and walked past him, sticking out her tongue.

Patting the gold star on his dressing room on his way out, Sonny called,

"Peace out sucka!" and left.

---

Chad stood there staring at the empty dressing room doorway with a startled expression on his face.

"What just happened?" he asked out loud to no one, and didn't expect anyone to answer since he was alone.

"Sonny just stripped you of your wits." Said a voice from inside his rotating closet, and Chad jumped and fell sideways over his couch, letting out a squeak of surprise.

"Who's there?" he called.

And Portlyn stepped out, dressed in the_ Mackenzie Fall's _uniform, twirling a lock of her brunette hair around her finger.

"Oh, Portlyn, you caught me by surprise – not that Chad Dylan Cooper get's surprised." Chad said, adding the last bit quickly, not wanting to seem vulnerable.

"Sure, sure." Portlyn said, sitting down on the edge of the couch arm. Chad stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt from his _Mackenzie Fall's_ uniform and took a deep breath. He was about to speak, but Portlyn did so first.

"So, since when have you gone from crushing to just plain, sad, pathetically _whipped?"_ she inquired.

"What?" Chad gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"You – Chad Dylan Cooper –" she began, mimicking Chad talking to Sonny before, "are completely whipped."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not whipped!" Chad protested, outraged. "Chad Dylan Cooper –" but she cut him off.

"Save it for Sonny, Chad. You may be able to keep up your indifferent façade to her, but not to me. And certainly, not to Tawni Hart." Portlyn said, standing up and walking around the couch to stand before Chad.

"What does Tawni have to do with this?"

"She and I – share one similarity – beside's our beauty –" she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "that we can see through you Chad because we know how to read people. Sonny Munroe… now she's another story. She is even better at it than us, but since she's already decided how she feels about you… well, that has blinded her from her ability to see through your clever lies. I'd watch what I say around her, Chad. You never know when her intuition might kick – back - in."

Portlyn poked Chad in the chest with each of the last three words, then spun on her heel, and walked out, leaving Chad confused and breathless.

"Wait! How does she feel about me?"

All Chad got in reply was faint laughter.

---

**A/N: sooo, I've wanted to start a SWAC fanfic for a long time but could never get it right! What do you guys think? Please review and let me know if I should continue! - awetast9**


	2. Words I'm Too Scared to Say

_Love Is So Crazy, It Just Might Work_

By, awesometastic9

**Standard Disclaimer**

TWO

Words I'm Too Scared to Say

**Sometimes** I wish you'd _pay_  
more attention to my **favorite**  
songs, because the _lyrics_ sing  
**words** I'm too scared to say.

Sonny stalked down the _Mackenzie Fall's_ dressing room hallway with a strange smirk on her face that faded as she walked farther away from the three-named jerk's dressing room; faded without her knowing why. She had shocked him, hadn't she? Then why was she feeling all confused? Feeling confused over _Chad_ confused her even more. For, Lord! She hated that jerk!

Then why did the look on his face – shock and confusion over…. What? – have her stomach in knots? Sonny shook her head, trying to dissipate the strange feelings she was having.

Turning a corner into the hallway that led outside, Sonny ran smack into… Nico?

"Ow!" Sonny cried as their foreheads smacked painfully against each other and she staggered backwards, holding her head. Looking up, she saw who it was she had ran into.

"Nico?"

"Sonny?" he said – his voice just as shocked as hers.

"What are you doing at _Mackenzie Falls?_" they both asked at the same time.

Sonny involuntarily blushed scarlet. To her immense surprise, so did Nico.

Both were silent for a few moments – looking away from the other – until Sonny spoke.

"I was trying to find Chad."

"Why?" Nico asked, looking back at her.

"Uhhh, to… you know, yell at him for, uhhh… putting honey in my Victoria's Secret _Love Spell_ perfume!" _Oh, I forgot all about that._ Sonny thought, half in anger, half in relief for having a legit cover story, for she didn't even really understand why she went looking for Chad in the first place. Curiosity? Over what?

"That's stupid," Nico said, "then you can't use it… ooohhh!" and he laughed, getting it.

"A bit slow on the uptake today, are we Nico?" Sonny giggled. "Yeah, now I have to buy more, and it's like forty dollars a bottle!"

"Why not use some different perfume?" Nico asked, confused as why she had to have _that_ perfume.

"Uh…" sonny blushed again. "Because it's the only one I like. Every other one smells too strong and fake-scent-like." _Lie._ Sonny thought_. You only like it because Chad said you smelt nice the first day you wore it._ Sonny mentally smacked herself, trying to get a grip. Why was she obsessing over how she smelt to_ Chad_? Ugh. _I'm losing it…_

"Oh, okay." Nico said, nodding. "So, I'm guessing he was wearing his trademark _jerk_ scent?"

It took Sonny a second to process that, but then she got it and laughed.

"I think _you're_ a bit slow on the uptake today, Sonny." Nico said with a snicker.

Sonny smacked him on the arm. "Shut it, Nico. And yes, he was." She laughed.

"Wait!" Sonny suddenly exclaimed, abruptly halting her laughter. "Why were _you_ over at_ Mackenzie Fall's_?"

Nico fidgeted uncomfortably. "I, uhhh…" he stuttered.

"Nico…" Sonny said, glaring. "What?"

"I was trying to visit Portlyn. But she was in the lounge, and you know us _So Random!_ casties are banned," Nico said with a hint of underlying sadness in his voice. "Well, except for you."

"Yeah…"

They were silent for a he moments until they heard footsteps approaching from the hallway Sonny had just left. Before they could even so move an inch, Portlyn appeared.

Nico's facial expression softened, and he smiled exuberantly.

"Hi, Portlyn!" he said, chipper.

"Hey… Nico," she replied, glancing at him and surprisingly getting his name right. Portlyn turned her gaze back to Sonny.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, sweetie?" she asked.

Sonny's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Uhhh… sure?" Sonny said and followed Portlyn's beckoning hand around the corner.

Portlyn stopped halfway back down the hallway and said,

"Sonny." She stated. "I know."

"Know what?" Sonny asked, confused, but her stomach began to tighten for reasons she didn't understand.

"About how Chad feels about you. I just wanted to say something though, okay?" she said, her voice sweet. "_He's mine._ So – back – off, okay?" her voice turned acidy and sharp as nails. "He may harbor secret… weird, strange… feelings for you, but they're nothing on how he feels concerning me. So don't get your hopes up sweetie. A girl like you," she motioned to her Sonny, then to herself, "can never compete with a girl like me."

She smiled, her voice sweet again. "Okay? See you around!" and she flounced off.

Sonny stood stiff as a board, shocked, in the middle of the hallway. Her eyes wide, she gazed out into space her mind reeling.

"Sonny?" then came _his_ voice.

Sonny jumped out of her reverie, and whirled to face him.

"_What_ Chad?" she snarled, her voice steely and angry.

"Whoa! What's up with you?" he asked, raising his hands up.

Sonny didn't even respond. She just smacked him across the face and then snarled,

"Have a good life with _Portlyn_."

And stalked off.

---

Portlyn smiled to herself as she rounded the far corner away from Sonny. Stopping just around it, he heard Chad talking to her, and then heard the _smack!_ And had to stifle her laughter.

_Stage one, complete._ She thought happily.

Pulling out her phone she hit speed dial number four.

"Tawni Hart!" came the chipper female answer on the other end.

"Stage one is a success, Tawni. The plan's set in motion." Portlyn said.

"Excellent." Tawni squealed, "Stage two, tomorrow at the Commissary is a go then?"

"Yes."

"Alright, make sure you've got your stuff ready by noon."

"Roger."

And they hung up, and Portlyn grinned. _This is going to be so fun._

_---_

**A/N: sooooooo sorry it took me so freaking long to update. I was... otherwise engaged... yeah, let's go with that. ;] SO: what did you guys think about that oh-so-lovely plot twist with our (second)favorite Mackenzie Fall's cast member and our other (second)favorite So Random! cast... person... thingy-mah-bobber? It just randomly came to me while my fingers attacked the keys on my laptop at... 3am last night? I can never fall asleep in a reasonable amount of time. And ya'll wonder why I'm a bit--- cough... uh, GROUCH, in the morning. LOL. So, please review! I'm working on the next as we speak... uh? as I type? as you read? ugh. forget it.**

**I need caffiene.**


End file.
